CC Skills Arcane
'Learning Magic in the Speculation System' In this game system, no matter what genre or campaign setting, magic is an applied science. The rules of magic are governed by the Arcane System (ARCSYS), a subdivision of the overall System Mechanics. How much of the explicit, underlying mechanics bubbles to the surface depends entirely on the nature of the campaign. Charaters starting with any kind of arcane capacity will need to know the nature of the campaign. Work with the Ref to determine the appropriate school, training type and what sub-skills are available during character construction. The school or schools available will be context-dependent and setting-appropriate, from which players can determine character's introductory skill level and types if that is an option. 'Arcane Skill Sub-Categories' There are two subcategories of arcane skills: Foundational and Routines. *Foundational skills are theory and applied basics that are universal to the use of magic. *'Routines' are actuation of specific effects, the spells, so to speak, and are often tied to secondary skills. Foundational Arcane Skills * Arcanology: the theory, physics, applied science and engineering of the arcane. It is possible to mechanically actuate arcane energy without ever personally channeling it, and creating the apparatus to do so begins with the arcanology skill. This is the foundation of creating Arcane Energized Crystals (AECs). * Discipline: this is the sub-field of the arcane. Rather than simply saying "science," this is the equivalent of differentiating between "physics" and "astronomy" and so on. It is a mark of higher education and absolutely necessary prior to learning or executing certain routines. Most alchemy methods, for instance, will generate mundane atomic fission or fusion energy as a side-effect, and may result in the death of the magician. * Arcane Practice (AP): p'''rocessing attenuation into capacity to accomplish Common Actuation. This is the foundation of individual '''routines (spell casting), and ranges from common to complex actuation. Routine Arcane Skills * Routines: '''this is the general sorting and categorization method of spells by their discrete effects. '''Roleplaying the Learning Process There are two critical stages in learning magic: first contact and attenuation. Even if a character is beginning with arcane skills, learned as a specific school or experience as noted on the training and education page, they should familiarize themselves with the process to know what their character has already done on the road to using magic. For characters who are on a quest to learn magic, the followng process may be roleplayed, which may actually help the player to set the context for capacity and expectations. 'First Contact' *Initial exposure to magic is generally inconsequential. Much like the trillions of neutrinos passing through us every second, the "carrier particles" of magic do the same without ever interacting. *At-frequency (or "manifest") magic is a very different story. Once magic has been tuned to interact with the Fun-4, it can have a strong interaction even at very low levels. Magic radiates, and that radiation may be benign, beneficial or harmful. *A previously unexposed person suddenly, incidentally exposed to a high dose of magic may experience variations in the attenuation and actuation processes. The exact effects of that contamination vary depending on the type and strength of magic. 'Attenuation' *Magic exhibits both wave and particle behavior (among a few other exotics), but it first interfaces with Fun-4 at a very specific, low-frequency harmonic. Once through that harmonic "gate", it is now at-frequency. Manifest magic radiates and disperses unless specifically channeled or stored. *In order to activate magic, one has to be in contact with it. This is the process of attenuation: the controlled approach to arcane energy. Magic passes through us at all times, but is undetectable to un-attuned human senses until it is at-frequency. Just as it is easier to see a bright light over a dim light, it's easier to tune in to a concentrated, manifest Point Source over the diffuse Field Source. *Even un-attuned individuals may feel the "buzz" of a [[ARCSYS Point Sources|'Point Source']] in very close proximity. 'Attenuation: Initial Exposure' *Character attenuation: Mental Awareness (MA) + Neurologic Responsive (NR) **Wandism threshold: 150 **Casting threshold: 225 *With a wand (or similar device) in-hand, a character may attenuate to arcane energy. The character needs to match the threshold of 150 in order for their conscious mind to connect to the energy. **For every hour of exposure and work with the device, a person will gain 1 Attenuation point per hour. The Average Jo (in the low 70s with those traits), then, will attenuate to arcane energy with 10 hours of practice with a wand. **Someone who matches or exceeds the 150 threshold will attenuate within an hour. 'Attenuation: Field Source' *Character attenuation to the Field Source requires a practitioner to maintain their own personal "gate." **That ability can be achieved through many methods, and most of them require hundreds of hours of repetition to induce the body to recognize and repeat the vibration. **It's not a "sound" per se as it is below the threshold of human hearing, but attenuation techniques often include mantras, monophonic chants and trance-inducing meditation with the key frequencies buried in the harmonic. **This is part of the Arcane Practice (AP) skill. *Attenuation to Field Source energy may add the AP skill to the MA + NR. Once the combined number exceeds 225, a practitioner can maintain their own personal gate and actuate magic without a device. **Personal gate activation is subject to several environmental factors. **Activating a personal gate turns that person into a conduit. The method of actuation becomes critical for practitioner safety. High enthusiasm but low knowledge of physics (arcane and Fun-4) makes it highly likely that person will be short lived. 'ARCSYS '–''' Basic Actuation'' 'Actuation' Actuation is the threshold for various methods of triggering magic. Although actuation and attenuation are related, they are significantly different. Attenuation is learning how to pick it up, actuation is learning how to throw it. *''After'' initial attenuation, the first hour of practice is literally learning how feel through the device. This opens the door to the first spell of arcanokinesis and provides one (1) Arcane Practice (AP) skill point. *Character arcane actuation: Mental Awareness (MA) + Mental Strength (MS) + AP Skill **Wandism threshold: 151 **Casting threshold: 226 *Once actuation is achieved, it can be repeated at will by the practitioner assuming they have a charged point-source device (for a Wandist), or are mentally capable (certain drugs and/or exhaustion can degrade or prevent internalized Casting). **Success of an actuation depends on the spell attempted. Check the Spells and Potency section for individual task DoDs and D/DoDs. **Each spell is a separate sub-skill of Arcane Practice (AP) and may have a very particular training path to achieve. 'Spells and Potency' The foundation of individual spell casting is the Arcane Practice (AP) skill. The theory, physics, applied science and engineering of the arcane is the Arcanology skill. *There are collateral/specialty skill needs for casting any spell that doesn't use pure arcane energy. The skills are directly related to the desired effects of the spell. The higher the specialty skill, the less magic is necessary to create the desired effect. *The spells themselves have minimum skill ratings and effects may vary depending on the skill and intent of the caster. Certain spells may require secondary skills and/or material components. Certain spells are rigorous to cast, requiring physical effort *Like any task, low level magic can be accessed by anybody all day long within certain limitations. It's like washing dishes: you could do it for hours but your hands will get all pruny. Higher level magical tasks are a combination of complex problem solving (which is mentally exhausting) and physical labor. *The power of any given [[ARCSYS Routines|'routine']] may also be limited by the method of actuation. A routine that uses a point-source is also limited by the capacity of the appliance. **A wandist who has a high AP and Routine skill, and normally has access to a high-powered device, may find themselves limited if suddenly restricted to a more modest device. **A caster who draws on environmental energy will never run out, but may reach a personal threshold for casting ability. 'Individual Spells' *Each discrete effect actuated by a wandist or caster requires that individual to know not only the use of magic (the AP skill), but that specific effect (a [[ARCSYS Routines|'routine']], often called a "[[ARCSYS Routines|'spell']]" during individual usage). Each effect will have specifications and parameters (see: Other factors) that come together in an overall expression. This expression will dictate how much energy is required, as well as the effects of actuation. *The overall Spell power produced is limited primarily by the individual's total AP skill. *'NOTE:' Routines differ between wandist and caster actuation. **The effect of the spell may be the same, but activating and delivering the energy has extremely different methodology. Should an individual desire to recreate a caster spell from wandist experience, they won't require new training to learn the spell, but they will require practice to increase its power from zero to their chosen point. 'Objective Extrapolation' *[[AR: Objective Extrapolation|'Objective Extrapolation']] is its own skill to learn magically mimicking a Fun-4 function, and is the tool utilized for the majority of common-use spell invention. The act of learning an OE spell includes the first time in general principle (with a focus), plus a per-function analysis and recreation. The base is available after AP skill reaches a rating-2 and actual analysis can be modified by any applicable skill mod that would illuminate the mechanics of what is happening. **OE would be the act of mimicking something real in a purely magical form, like learning how to turn a wand into a flashlight, a lighter (or a flame thrower), a fan, a broom, a hammer and so on. This is the primary function of the arcane Discipline of 'Conjuration. 'Other factors' *modulation *frequency *flow rate *flow velocity *Targeting: aimed vs guided vs some hybrid *Spillover effects depending on medium, focusing depending on medium. *Defensive area spells, offensive area spells. *Friendly fire, friendly fire mitigation Category:Skills Category:Characters